


Plans and surprises

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, and all that came with that, just two soulmates remembering their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “It's mad innit?” - asked Aaron after they were full, and just laid in bed. Robert was still fully clothed, and Aaron was still only in his husband's robe, but it felt perfect.“What is?”“This? I mean four years ago our lives changed.”“Careful, you start to sound like a romantic.” - said Robert with a knowing look.Or...The boys remembering how their relationship started four years agoNow with the second final chapter about Aaron's surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up with a smile on his face, before leaving the comfort of a bed, and a warm body next to him to go to the kitchen for a coffee. He could pretend he hasn't been waiting for this day for a while but he'd be lying.

Actually he was so excited he woke up at 5:30, but he stayed in bed for as long as he could. After 6:30 he couldn't bare it anymore, so he got up, had a quick shower to wake up properly, then he decided to go down for a coffee. He had the whole plan in his head. Today was special after all.

Four years. Four mind blowing, fantastic, crazy years since his life changed for the better. He was deep in thoughts, just about to finish pouring the coffee when he heard some noise from the stairs.

 

“What are you doing? It's well early.” - yawned Aaron.

 

“No, it's really not.” - smiled Robert as he turned around. - “It's 7:30am but go back to bed.”

 

“I have to be at the scrapyard later.”

 

“No you don't.” - he said to Aaron with a smirk on his face.

 

“What? How?”- it was clearly too early for Aaron to form actual words.

 

“I got it covered with Ellis.”

 

“But he doesn't know how to.....”

 

“Hey, just.... go back to bed, I wanna treat you.” - he said still smiling.

 

“What's so special about today?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Let me nip out for two minutes, then I bring these up and I tell you.” - he said mysteriously.

 

“Okay.” - shrugged Aaron yawning again, before turning around to go back up,

 

“That's it? “ _Okay?”_ Not that I'm complaining.”

 

“I'm dead tired, last night.... well we both know what happened don't we?” - asked Aaron grinning. The truth was they kinda got carried away and went to bed at 2 in the morning. Robert should feel just as tired as Aaron, but adrenaline got the better of him.

 

“Fair point. Okay, these are way too hot anyway. I'll be back in five.” - he said before he put the mugs down, got his coat and practically ran out the door.

 

“Idiot.” - laughed Aaron softly as he heard the door shut. He waited about three seconds before he started running up the stairs, straight to the bathroom. He had to be ready by the time Robert comes back. Because whatever his husband was planning, he had a plan himself as well.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Robert was really quick, ten minutes later he was home, with some breakfast ingredients. Nothing too posh, but he decided croissants were a safe choice. He was a bit confused when he saw no mugs on the kitchen counter. He could swear he left them there. He was even more confused when he saw a post it note on the kitchen table. _“Come on up you muppet”_

 

“True Aaron style” – he muttered under his breath with a soft smile before he grabbed a tray for the food, and headed upstairs.

 

Aaron could hear him coming, and he suddenly felt nervous. _It's just Robert, it's no big deal_ he thought before the door opened.

Robert couldn't believe his eyes. Aaron was in bed lying on top of the covers, in his robe, drinking coffee. The robe was slightly undone, and he could see that he only wore a boxer under it.

 

“Wow.” - he said.

 

“That's all you have to say?” - laughed Aaron as he signaled him to come closer. Robert shut the door, and placed the tray on the bed as he tried to get his thoughts together.

 

“I....I thought....”

 

“You really thought I forgot the anniversary of the first time we kissed? Come on Robert that proposal wasn't proof enough?” - he smiled.

 

“Yeah... no.... I … what?” - poor Robert couldn't think straight.

 

“It's not that surprising, you've seen me wearing far less than this.” - he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but I just didn't expect it I guess.”

 

“So every time we have sex you expect it?” - smirked Aaron. Robert couldn't wait anymore, just kicked off his shoes, and got on the bed to finally kiss his husband.

 

“Happy anniversary.” - he said between kisses.

 

“Happy anniversary. You know we should write them down, coz if we continue like this we wouldn't be able to remember them.” - laughed Aaron as he tangled his hand in Robert's hair.

 

“I don't think I could ever forget any of them.” - said Robert thinking.

 

“Yeah me neither.” - smiled Aaron as he let Robert go to grab their coffees. - “Here you go, I brought them up.”

 

“And I got breakfast.” - said Robert as he got the tray in front of Aaron.

 

“Croissants?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“In bed?”

 

“Yeah.” - answered Robert nodding again.

 

“But you hate the crumbs”

 

“True, but today's special.” - he said giving Aaron a peck before he had a sip of his coffee.

 

They were quiet for a while, just eating and to be honest gazing into each others eyes. They were extremely happy, and this wasn't even a wedding anniversary.

 

“It's mad innit?” - asked Aaron after they were full, and just laid in bed. Robert was still fully clothed, and Aaron was still only in his husband's robe, but it felt perfect.

 

“What is?”

 

“This? I mean four years ago our lives changed.”

 

“Careful, you start to sound like a romantic.” - said Robert with a knowing look.

 

“Yeah, well the way you left me on the side of that road wasn't very romantic.” - he chuckled.

 

“Yeah I was so terrified.”

 

“Yeah I know. Was it hard?” - he asked – “I mean dealing with it.”

 

“I won't lie to you it wasn't easy.” - he started as he got an arm around Aaron so he could snuggle up to him. - “I wanted you so much.... so much ….. but I spent too many years hiding, and I thought I could resist.”

 

“You were wrong.” - smiled Aaron looking up at him.

 

“I was so wrong. I told myself it was nothing special... just a one off like many I've had before.”

 

“A meaningless fuck?” - asked Aaron. His tone wasn't hard, he wasn't hurt by this. He knew exactly what Robert was like, and he knew how much he's changed. He wasn't trying to pick a fight.

 

“Well... yeah. I soon realized that my usual technique wouldn't work with you.” - he laughed.

 

“When? When did you know that?”

 

“Well, after I was excited about ditching Chrissie and all of my responsibilities just to be with you...... so pretty much right away” - said Robert laughing - “I know I was a prick at the beginning, but I felt....”

 

“What?”

 

“I felt like I could be myself with you. Even if I didn't drop the act for a long time.”

 

“I knew … I mean back then... I knew that you could be so much more. And... I guess I wanted to be part of the reason for you changing.”

 

“You are the reason.” - he said softly before he let Aaron kiss him again.

 

“So did you really cleared out my diary?”

 

“Yeah, you're free for the day.”

 

“Then, how about a lie in... then I don't know we can go for a walk....”

 

“How about a ride instead?”

 

“To the lay-by?” - asked Aaron half excited.

 

“I know at this point it's gonna become a running joke but...”

 

“No, I love it. Let's do that.” - he said. - “Besides I have a surprise as well.” - he grinned.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think you don't understand the concept of a surprise.... I'm not gonna tell ya.” - he laughed.

 

“Alright Mr Smartypants. Have it your way, just come here first because I'm dying to kiss you.”

 

“You and your words.....” - said Aaron shaking his head

 

“Shut up.” - replied Robert pulling him on top of him.

 

“Make me.” - whispered Aaron against his lips, before he allowed Robert to take charge.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's surprise... and more nostalgia

“Promise me we won't come here for another 12 months... at least.” - laughed Aaron as they sat in the car sipping beer at the lay-by. That lay-by where everything changed. Where it all started.

 

“You said it was alright to come here.” - said Robert looking at his husband. Half panicking already.

 

“Calm down, it's fine.” - said Aaron smiling- “It's just...what you said earlier. I don't want it to become a running joke. It's special.”

 

“Don't worry, this place will always be special to us.” - answered Robert as he leaned closer to kiss him. - “Sometimes I still can't believe I did it.”

 

“Did what?”

 

“Get here, call you...not bottle it.”

 

“Well you kinda did.” - chuckled Aaron as Robert laced their fingers together.

 

“Yeah, I still kissed you first though.”

 

“You did.” - smirked Aaron. - “I couldn't stop thinking about it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah and you were well weird. You kept sending these mixed signals and I just.... I wanted to punch and kiss you at the same time.”

 

“You did ...I mean not all in one go thank god.” - he laughed.

 

“Well you deserved it.”

 

“I absolutely did. I was a right bastard.” - said Robert. They laughed about it for a while, then silence took over.

 

“What made you change your mind?” - asked Aaron

 

“About what?” - asked back Robert confused.

 

“Well you left me here without a word..oh sorry you did shout at me that you weren't gay.” - he laughed. - “But then you found me again.”

 

“I just....I couldn't get that kiss out of my head I guess.” - said Robert staring in front of him. Their hands were still intertwined but Robert was deep in thoughts Aaron could see that much. Then he saw him smiling and he just had to ask.

 

“What are you thinking about right now?”

 

“You.” - he said looking at him - “And me. And that night. The feeling I had after the first time I touched your body.” - lust hung in the air between them. They both knew it. The memories, them being here....they couldn't help it. - “I remember the shiver running down my spine as you pulled off my shirt.”

 

“Yeah?” - asked Aaron. He knew that he was getting hard, and looking at Robert didn't help either. He just sat there talking about their very first time while he was palming himself through his jeans.

 

“God you have no idea how liberating that was. Being with you, for the first time.” - said Robert. His voice was barely a whisper as he continued pleasuring himself.

 

“Stop it.” - said Aaron suddenly as he placed his hand on Robert's wrist.

 

“Why don't you take over?” - he asked smirking.

 

“I have a better idea but we need to go back to the village.” - he said looking at his phone to check the time.

 

“What? Why? Come on Aaron! I'm desperate here.” - begged Robert as he started kissing Aaron's neck, while his hand started stroking his inner thigh.

 

“No, no just wait a few minutes. You wanna get your surprise right?” - he knew this would work. Robert was sceptical at first but, after a little persuasion he gave in. It only took Aaron a three minute make out session to change his husband's mind.

 

“Fine but drive fast. Whatever it is I hope it's good because I'm skipping sex because of it.” - he groaned leaning back in the seat. Little did he know the meaning of the massive grin on Aaron's face. One thing was sure, in about ten minutes he's gonna have no complains.

 

Aaron put his foot down, as Robert wished so 8 minutes later they arrived to the village, and Aaron drove them home. Robert was more than confused as he was just about to say something, but Aaron grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction of the garage. It was late afternoon and it's started to get dark which was more than perfect for what Aaron had planned for them.

 

“What are we doing here?” - asked Robert as they stopped right in front of the garage.

 

“If I remember correctly four years ago you came here and wouldn't take no for an answer.” - said Aaron with a wide smile.

 

“I take Dan's not here...or anyone else for that matter?” - he asked smiling as he took a step closer to Aaron.

 

“And he won't be back until tomorrow.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Why? Is a little excitement too much for you.....old man?”

 

“Oi! Watch it husband!”

 

“Come on, get in you.” - laughed Aaron as he opened the door to let themselves in.

 

“I hope you know that we're gonna do a lot more than we did the first time we were here.”

 

“I hoped you would say that.” - answered Aaron as he closed the gap between them.

 

“Someone's eager.” - whispered Robert as he opened his fly.

 

“Says who?” - laughed Aaron while he was busy pushing his pants down.

 

“I didn't wanna kill the mood but it's a bit freezing, so....”

 

“Yeah best to keep our clothes on.”

 

“Kinky.” - said Robert licking his lips.

 

“Shut up, and get on your knees.” - ordered Aaron .

 

“Gladly.” - he answered before he dropped to the floor to get his mouth on Aaron.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Wait, let me...” - said Aaron as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair. - “There. Much better.” - he smiled.

 

“So I don't look like someone who just had sex in a garage celebrating the four year anniversary of a life changing event?”

 

“You're so full of yourself...”- scoffed Aaron.

 

“You know I could say something to that especially since I know which one of us is full of something and it's definitely not me.”

 

“Stop it.” - laughed Aaron - “That's gross.”

 

“Well you seemed to like it five minutes ago.”

 

“If you keep this up you can forget the second round at home.” - said Aaron crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Okay okay I shut up. But first let's get something to eat. I'm starving.”

 

“Alright. I asked Marlon to have something ready for us so we just have to go get it.”

 

“I love you.” - said Robert smiling as he kissed his cheek. - “Wait! What about Liv?”

 

“I might have given her some money to go to the cinema with Gabby.” - he smirked.

 

“When I thought I couldn't love you more....”

 

“Okay let's go I'm starving as well.”

 

“I can't believe we just had sex in the garage.....”

 

“Was it a good surprise?”

 

“Yeah I loved it. It was... Just as perfect as the first time.”

 

“Come on Robert our first time wasn't perfect. We swapped positions like ten times before we could get on with it properly.”

 

“I liked it.” - he shrugged.

 

“You mean you liked what I did to you.”

 

“That too.” - he laughed.

 

“You know I figured that you must have done it before....I mean with a lad.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“You seemed to know what to do, how to touch.... You..... it's like you were an expert.”

 

“Well I wouldn't call myself that but, yeah you know I had my fair share of fun before I came back here.”

 

“Yeah, well I remember thinking how skilled you were.”

 

“Really? Is that a compliment?”

 

“Maybe..” - said Aaron blushing. They reached the pub in the meantime, and Robert couldn't help the grin on his face.

 

The pub was full. People were having dinner, and the boys wondered for a minute if they will get their order anytime soon. They were lucky because Marlon just came back from the kitchen.

 

“Alright Marlon? We've come for the food.” - said Aaron trying not grinning too much. He failed miserably when he took a look at his husband. He was the worst. Just standing there gazing at him, with that stupid look on his face.

 

“You two seem cheerful.” - said Marlon as he poured a pint.

 

“Yeah erm.... It was a good day.” - smiled Aaron.

 

“Yeah we....erm.....we had fun, right?” - asked Robert still looking at Aaron.

 

“Okay....your order is ready I'll go and get it in a bit. Want a pint?”

 

“No ta, we're going home.” - said Robert before Aaron could speak.

 

“We are?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Oh yes. We have.....things to do, remember?”

 

“Oh...the things...yeah how could I forget.” - he said smirking. Marlon looked at them for a second and decided that whatever these “things” were he didn't wanna know anything about them, the look on the boys faces painted a pretty obvious picture about how they wanna spend their evening. So he finished pouring another pint for a customer, then he just hurried back to the kitchen.

 

“I never asked... how did you manage to get us into the garage?”

 

“I ...erm... I might had a chat with Dan, pretending to care about his work, just for him to tell me what shift he's in... and.... I might have had a key myself..... I must have forgotten to give it back to Cain...”

 

“You must have.” - replied Robert grinning. - “I love when you're sneaky.” - he said trying not to have a boner in the middle of the pub.

 

“Well you can show me how much you love it after we got home.” - winked Aaron.

 

“Okay... I …. I need to get going now because if I stay here with you for another two minutes I wouldn't be able to control myself.” - he said as he gave a quick kiss to his cheek, before he rushed out the door.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
